


Thicker than Water

by Katrina



Series: Lots of Rosi ficlets [25]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 28-1-19, Community: 31_days, Doffy has no idea how to deal with this, Gen, I will turn sorry into profanity. Into grace., but he isn't sure about it yet, canon AU, other than maybe murdering his brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Rosi shares a secret. Doffy isn't sure how to deal.





	Thicker than Water

**Author's Note:**

> For 31_days: 28-1-19: I will turn sorry into profanity. Into grace.

Life was surprisingly good at the moment. 

Things were looking up for Doflamingo. His crew had taken a few new islands, spreading the territory almost to the point he wanted. There were overtures from several other islands, who would rather be under his control than the World Government. And, best of all, Rosi seemed to have finally settled down. 

It had taken a bit. Doffy had begun to worry that he had been a bit...over enthusiastic about making sure that it was his little brother. It would be like the Marines to find a look alike and try to pass him off as Doffy’s long dead little brother. But that wasn’t the case, and Doffy had been delighted to have Rosi back. 

A few months ago, when he had first found Rosi, there was a careful period of watching. Of waiting to see what this familiar face did. As Rosi had settled in, Doffy had settled around his little brother. 

He might even say he was happy. Actually happy for the first time since Mother died. 

Now, relaxing in his room, Doffy smiled to himself, glasses set to the side. It was dim here, and he didn’t need them as much. His crew knew not to bother him once he had retired for the night. Not unless there was an emergency. So the tapping at his door was a surprise. 

Before he could even decide to call for them to enter or not, the door cracked open, and it was Rosi peeking in. He gave Doffy a small smile, obviously waiting to see what the other did in reaction to this. 

“Rosi?” Doffy set his book aside, having been reading a bit before he slept. He smiled at his brother, and Rosi took that as a signal to come in. He slipped in, wearing the coat that Doffy had gotten it. Taking a moment to admire it, the older was pleased. It was an obvious sign of both Doffy’s favor and of who Rosi was. It marked him as important. 

He watched as his brother looking around, eyes openly curious as he peered around Doffy’s room. Realizing that this was the first time his brother was in his room, Doffy watched him look around. It was interesting to see what his brother focused on as he looked around. 

Eventually, Rosi moved and sat on the desk that Doffy kept in here. When he first started, Doflamingo had no idea how much paperwork was involved with being a pirate. He didn’t mind it normally, but he did keep a desk for this purpose. Rosi sat on it, looking at Doffy, fingers playing with feathers around one wrist. 

They looked at each other for a long moment, and then Rosi smiled. There was a soft snap of a finger, and Doffy paused. It had gotten very quiet in the room.

“They sent me to spy on you.”

Doflamingo’s eyes snapped up to meet Rosi’s, jaw dropping. The voice was surprisingly deep, but the fact it existed was the biggest surprise. “What?”

There was something in Rosi’s eyes that held back that spark of anger that was already growing in Doffy’s chest. Rosi had -lied- to him. Rosi could talk. Rosi was a -spy-.

“The Marines,” Rosi said easily, eyes watching Doffy. “They sent me in to be a spy.”

The next thing that Doffy realized, he was on his feet, one hand wrapped around Rosi’s throat, forcing his head back. Teeth bared, he snarled down at Rosinante. His little brother. 

A spy for the Marines. 

“And why are you telling me this, Rosinante? Easier ways to commit suicide,” he growled, anger definitely curling hot and wild. How -dare- he do this to him?

“Because I don’t want to spy on you.” The voice was soft now, choked, and he met Doffy’s eyes without hesitation. There was a small smile on his face, and Doffy wondered if his brother wasn’t a little insane. 

But he did loosen the grip on Rosi’s throat, forcing the anger down. Rosi had told him. Months later than he should have, but he was telling him now. “Why should I believe that?”

Now the look had a look of “really?” to it, as Rosi looked at Doffy. “If I was going to spy, I would have kept my mouth shut.” The voice caused Rosi’s throat to vibrate under Doffy’s palm, and that was a distraction in and of itself. 

“Why did you agree to it?” He had to keep asking questions as he worked on controlling his anger.

Rosi shrugged his shoulders, eyes half-closing. He was relaxed under Doffy’s hand, which was worrying in a way. Without knowing Rosinante’s end goal here, Doflamingo wasn’t sure just why the other was so calm. 

“After everything, I was taken in and raised by a Marine. Sengoku.” A name Doffy knew, and he frowned. “Once you started to make big waves, there was a lot of pressure for me to prove...useful. Even if I didn’t like the idea of being used in that way.” The tone that was said in wasn’t happy, and something in Doffy twisted in bitter delight. Looked like his brother hadn’t been pleased at this. 

“Still, little brother. A liar. A spy.” He tilted his head, still unsure about the silence. “Devil fruit user. What other things have you been lying to me about? Why wait so long to tell me if you actually didn’t want to spy on me?” Doffy’s voice was sharp, and the anger a clear edge on it. He was throttling it down at the moment. Though it was hard to keep the anger down and not throttle this little serpent in his crew. 

There was a harness to Rosi’s expression. “Because,” he said, voice rough. “I needed to know if you were the brother who looked after me and cared. Or if you were the brother who abandoned me to die at the hands of the town.”

That got a slight wince from Doffy. Though he managed to keep it to a primarily mental wince. He flexed his fingers, tightening them around Rosi’s throat again. It was a good answer, but he had no idea if he should trust it.

It was good that Rosi had admitted the truth, though. In private as well. This was something he might be able to use. 

“So why have you decided to turn on the Marines?”

There was a confused look from Rosi, as if he didn’t understand the question. Then he answered, voice slow, unsure. 

“Because you’re my brother.” 

Doflamingo was quiet for a long bit, watching Rosi. And Rosi watched him back. 

“One chance, little brother. I will give you one chance to prove to me that blood is thick enough.” He flexed his fingers again, tight enough to cut off Rosi’s air for a moment. Then he let go, and sat back down. 

Putting his glasses on, Doflamingo looked at his brother. “Tell me everything about your mission. I want all the details.”

Rosi nodded, and then started to talk.

**Author's Note:**

> Might write more for this. Though if I do, it's definitely going to end up with Doffy/Rosi aspects, as this pair is definitely more inclined towards that in my head. Opinions on if I should write more? Comments and kudos are love and only encourage me more.


End file.
